A Gardevoir's Tale Chapter 1
by Joshimitsu
Summary: This is the first installment of a hopefully long series. It will get progressively more mature as the series goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Key to all the languages:

Narration

_'thinking' _

"human speach"

**"Pokèmon speach" **

?'s view

**"Mommy I'm scared"** I whimper from the cage next to hers. **"You'll be fine sweety, I promise"** as she said this her voice croaked as if she was about to cry and I knew she was just trying to reassure me. I smiled trying not to let on I knew.

We reach out and hold each other's hands, the only contact we've been able to have for some time. We listened to all the other Pokèmon crying and those who were not crying were slowly wasting away. The smell was so bad in this tiny room the men had put us in. Not to mention the cages making it that extra bit worse.

I had an idea. '_My mom is a psychic type, why doesn't she just use her powers?'_ **"Mom? If you're a psychic type why don't you use your powers to get us all out of here?"** She sighed. **"I would if I could sweety but the men have dark type Pokèmon keeping all the psychic type Pokèmon from using there powers."**

As she finished speaking the men who had put us in these cages walked in talking to someone on a mysterious device. "Yeah we got the ones you wanted. Yes the ones from Hoenn. But we want more now, they weren't easy to get, plus Maxie and Archie didn't make it any easier." After a while he put the device in his poket and turned to his partners. "We got the raise!" They all start cheering.

"Alright let's load 'em up." The men called out some fighting type Pokèmon and ordered them to pick up the cages some fire types were in and the cages mom and I were in. They walked us outside and the bright daylight, something I hadn't seen in what felt like forever; hurt my eyes, but warmed my skin. I looked over at my mother and she was concentrating really hard on something, looking at the biggest fire type. I realize that she must be communicating with it, so I keep quite. '_To think, even though there is dark Pokèmon trying to stop her from using her powers she is still fighting. But for what?'_

The fighting type Pokèmon drop the cages onto the back of a truck. Hard. I was rubbing my head when my mother spoke to me. **"You're going to be fine."** She promised me. "**What do you mean I'll be fine?"** Just as I finished speaking the truck started with a loud noise and started driving down the road. Fast a bumpy. The cages where rattling around, bumping into each other. Just as my eyes were getting used to the sun we go through a tunnel carved into a mountain. We were in there for a while.

**"Woah mom, look at all the Zubats! There's so many!"** She smiled and nodded without saying a word. There was a loud pop then the truck slowed to a stop. I heard a Pokèmon crying in pain. "Geo! Geo!" One of the men opened the door and stomped over to the injured Pokèmon. He pulled out a metal rod which he then extended and began to beat the poor rock Pokèmon. I couldn't watch.

**"When I say run, you run as fast as you can okay?"** My mother whispered to me, I didn't understand but I saw the fire Pokèmon do the same. I look back at my mother and she starts crying. At that moment I know what is going to happen. **"No mom, don't do this! I need you!"** The bigger fire Pokèmon let out a cry of rage and burned through its cage with flamethrower. It then ripped the doors of everyone else's cages. The men run over and send out all their Pokèmon, I feel weak again just from being near a dark type. Suddenly my mother tells me to run. I refuse at first but then she uses for psychic powers to throw me towards the exit of the cave. I land on my feet and look back at the fight which is now happening, and the yellow and orange Pokèmon sprinting towards me. **"Run!"** It yelled as it flew past me with incredible speed. I tried to run back to my mother but a stray shadow ball from one of the men's Pokèmon landed right next to me. I was sent flying backwards right into the fire Pokèmon. We crashed to the floor and I landed on a very sharp rock. The top of the rock had snapped off and buried itself in my thigh.

** "Argh!"** I screamed. **"Kirlia!"** My mother yelled running towards me. '_Wow that fire Pokèmon is amazing.'_ I saw it fending of eight Pokèmon at once while my mother ran over to me. **"Kirlia are you ok?"** My mother shouted as she ran over to me.

**"Get off me!"** The bigger fire Pokèmon shouted as it was pinned to the ground by some of the heavier Pokèmon. **"Daddy!"** The Pokèmon screamed and got out from under me. My mother turned and her eyes glowed blue. Multiple of the Pokèmon on top of the fire Pokèmon started to glow the same shade of blue. They started to levitate in the air, just enough for the Pokèmon to get out from underneath them. My mother collapsed. **"Mom! Are you ok?"** I hopped over to her and knelt down next to her.

**"Get out of here Kirlia, Combusken..."** She looked over at the Pokèmon I had landed on. **"Get her out of here. Kirlia. Know that I will always love you."** A tear came to her eye. **"I won't leave you!" **I yelled as I started crying. **"Go. Please."** My mother pleaded. The Pokèmon mother called Combusken grabbed my around the midsection, and with a nod to its father, it dragged me towards the exit of the cave. I struggled but it was two strong. **"Get off of me!"** I yell, but to no prevail.

Suddenly sunlight burns my eyes once more and I I feel something. A sort if feeling I used to with my best friend before me and my mother were kidnapped. Then a strong wave of tiredness swept over me. I turned around into the Pokèmon still carrying me. I gently fall asleep into its arms.

Joshua's view

"Raichuuuuuu!" Dad's Raichu woke me up with what it considered a light zap. "What the hell Raichu?! You could have just nudged me or something!" "Chu..." He relied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. I growled at it as I rolled out of bed.

"Get up Josh" dad said from around the door. "No I just wanted to try and get back to sleep on the floor." I replied sarcastically. "You'll have to get used to that." Dad chuckled "Josh, you have to get ready!" Mom yelled from downstairs. "Raichu, could you get out so I can can change?" "Chu!" he replied happily and walked out.

I found the cloths I planned to wear. A black beenie, black jacket with a purple tee-shirt underneath. I chose a pair of my old, tore up jeans because they had holes in the knees. _'Air con'_. I had plain white socks and a pair of black, purple and green joggers. _'Man, I've been planing this for years!' _

I put my beenie on my head. Then swished my long blonde hair out of my eyes to the left and started to head for the door when my mother snuck in quietly. "Mom, why are you snea-" She clamped her hand on my mouth. "Shh!" She whispered extending the other hand with something in it. "I want to give you this, but don't tell your dad." "Mom, that's over 5000 Pokèdollars!" She clamped her hand over my mouth again. "Shush! I don't want your father to know."

She walked me down stairs and pointed out my bag, already packed. The one I didn't want to take. "Mom, this is a kid's bag!" The pikachu's head shaped bag fell over as if it understood. I ran back up to my room and grabbed the bag I wanted to take. The bag had one over the shoulder strap and had a picture of all the known Eeveelutions on it. When I went back down stairs Raichu was waiting at the bottom, with a piece of paper. "Thanks buddy" I said as I took it from him with one hand, scratching his head with the other.

I looked at it, the town map of the Vallea region mom had brought me when I was supposed to get my first Pokèmon. _'Stupid Beedrill'_ I hated all bug Pokèmon because of what happened to me. I scoff down my breakfast, say one last goodbye to everyone and left the house over to Professor Thyne's lab.

Dad chased me down and asked me to stop. "I have a few things to say to you. One, be careful at all times. Two, stay away from bug Pokèmon. Three, if you see men in Green uniforms run to the nearest safe place. I don't care if that's a Pokèmon center, or a Pokèmart, or even someone's house, just get to a safe place. Or you'll end up like me, with this." Dad points to the scar that ran down his eye. _'But it makes you look like a badass...' _

"I know dad, the basic rules of a Pokèmon journey, but I'm older now. I can handle myself better. Besides, mom's Blaziken taught my how to fight, remember? You were against it?" Dad sighed and nodded. He patted me on the back and sent me off.

I got to Professor Thyne's lab and no one was around. "Hello? Anyone? I'm here to start my Pokèmon journey." I saw a man it a lab coat riding on a giant oragnge and black dog Pokèmon. "Awesome Archanine bro!" I called out to him but he didn't even turn around.

'_Hold on, he had a lab coat. He must be an aid to the Prof!'_ I started running in the direction the lab aid and his epic mount were headed. After a while of running I see people and Pokèmon running back towards me. I got a weird feeling and suddenly was in a lot of pain. I collapsed not soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

Key to all the languages:

_'thinking'_

"human speach"

**"Pokèmon speach"**

Recap. Kirlia and a Combusken escaped from our unnamed organization. Joshua started his Pokèmon adventure at the age of 16 because of an accident so far unspoken of.

Kirlia's view

I awoke in a strange place. It was definitely man made. _'Where am I? Is this a Pokèmon center?'_ I asked myself. I was lying on a soft bed lined with cold, steel rails. I sat up and looked around to get a better look. I jumped over the rail, landing in a lot if pain. **"Argh!"** I screamed and fell onto the cold, hard ground.

A lady with long pink hair burst through the door followed by pink Pokèmon. "Are you ok dear?" She asked as she ran over to me, trying to help me back onto the bed.** "Go away!"** I yell using all the strength I could muster to pin her against the wall with my psychic powers. **"It is ok calm down miss." **The pink Pokèmon says. "We are not going to hurt you."

I slow my breathing and let the woman go.** "Hello, my name is Wigglytuff. What is your name miss?"** The pink Pokèmon asks me **"I... I'm Kirlia"** I reply nervously. **"May I ask why you did that to nurse Joy?** **She was just trying to help."** I look around sheepishly before answer. **"I just lost my mother escaping from a group of humans..." **My tone drops as I speak and I start crying. The woman Wigglytuff called nurse Joy walked over and hugged me, I hug her back and cry more. Wigglytuff explains to nurse Joy what happened, nurse joys hugged me tighter as Wigglytuff went on.

"Oh you poor dear. I can see why you're nervous around humans. Do you need anything?" Nurse Joy asks with genuine concern. **"N... No I'll be fine..." **shaking my head to help her understand. She nods and walks out of the room, Wigglytuff following her. I ask Wigglytuff to stop and ask her a question. **"I probably got dropped off here by a Combusken, where is it?" "Umm, she left after dropping you off. She didn't say what happened or why she had to leave."** I don't respond, feeling guilty for what happened.

"Nurse Joy! There's a young man here that has collapsed! We need your help!" I hear a man yell from outside my room. I get the feeling again. The one I got before when I was with the Combusken. I look at Wigglytuff and speak with a demanding tone. **"Take me to Nurse Joy"** Without even questioning, she picked me up and took me to the new patient. The feeling gets stronger the longer she carries me.

Joshua's view

I hear nothing. See nothing. There's just black. I decide to try and walk around but I can't move. I try and yell but my own words don't come out. Just battle commands. I hear a snap. Then I wake up in a Pokèmon center with people crowded around me.

I hear them taking, but it's all blury. I get a warm feeling all around my body. And signal for people to make a gap so I can see the door. I then see a Wigglytuff walk in. With a Kirlia on it's back. As soon as we make eye contact there is a sudden flush of a strange feeling that I can only describe as, _'I need to stay near this Pokèmon.'_

The Kirla points up to me and speaks to the Wigglytuff. "Kir lia lia kirl." And the Pokèmon puts her on my bed. Everybody is confused but me and by the looks of it the Pokèmon. Our eyes stay locked. Her red eyes with green flecks here and there staring back at my bright blue eyes.

Then before anyone can speak a man walks in looking around frantically followed by an Alakazam. He was also waving his hand in my general direction. He freezes and looks straight at me. "It's you." He says without emotion. He stares at me and the Pokèmon and him and his Alakazam's eyes start to glow. They strain all their muscles trying so hard to do. Something. A strange yet strong breeze blows around the room. The man and his Alakazam shout a short but incredibly loud "Ha!" And suddenly there is an extremely bright light and me and the Kirlia are lifted into the air.

There is another bright flash and we are transported into a blue tunnel with swirling white and black lines going all the way around it, one bright end and one dark. After a while of confused looks I decide to walk in the direction of the light.

The Kirlia starts hovering next to me. I see a bandage on her leg, it has a large blood stain. She looks at me and sees I am staring and blushes, quickly spinning around. I also blush and start walking a little quicker.

The strange man who had apparently brought us here appeared with a flash. "Sorry about the sudden change of scenery but we don't have much time. My name is Natthaniel. I am an Aura Warrior. I brought you two together because you are they keys to saving the world." The man's Alakazam's eyes glow for a second and I hear a wise sounding voice in my head.** "We are now linked telepathically. We can all understand each other now. But only if we use our minds."**

At first I don't understand but as I think about talking my thoughts echos a little. _'That's weird'_ I think to myself. _"That's how you sound when telepathically communicating." I jump in shock. "You can hear my thoughts!?" "Yes. We all can."_ I feel both worried and concerned.

"Enough screwing around! We must hurry!" Natthaniel starts running towards the brighter side of the long, blue tunnel. Me and Kirlia shrug and start following him. After what felt like forever I stop and yell to Natthaniel "I need answers! I'm not taking another step until you tell me what the hell is going on! **"Yeah, I've been hovering for hours, I need a rest."** I look at her in confusion, "You're not walking... How is hovering any harder?" The Kirlia sighs. **"With walking you just set your mind to one thing and move your legs little by little. With hovering you need to concentrate and use most of your psychic powers to stay level and steady."** She said defensively going into condescendingly. "Then why don't you walk if it's easier?" I ask feeling a little hurt about her tone.** "You were staring at my leg before weren't you? Anyone with half a brain could see that my leg is hurt."** She replies with a mean tone.

After a little while of walking I use the telapathy to ask "What happened in the Pokèmon center? We both had the feeling. I saw it in your eyes." Kirlia gets frustrated and I hear her in my head but with less echo then before. **"Listen, you know as well as I do that Pokèmon and Human relationships are looked down on! Don't worry about the other two I set up a link just between us..."** "I was talking about the feeling of importance and duty... What did you feel?" **"Ahh nothing! Absolutely nothing!"** She replies in panic, turning so red I though she was going to explode.

Kirlia's view

_'Why? Why did I say that? That is the worst thing I could have possibly said! Why did I say that? That isn't even the feeling I got! Arceus damn it!'_ I was so disappointed in myself, so angry at myself. Every time he tried to catch up I floated fowards a bit faster to stay ahead of him. I couldn't face him after what had just happened. I don't even know this human's name and I'm talking about this Tourous shit?

I can't believe all that's happened in the past few hours. I escaped from human captures, losyt my mother, made friends with a human and a Wigglytuff, found a human that is ment to be special and got transported to a weird place where my psychic powers feel stronger but I feel worse.

"Ok I can now send you to a reality where the both of you met a lot earlier then you did in this one, you will forget everything about this plane of reality except a few tidbits. You will have memories of that reality like they were your own. You will share key memories of the other that led you two to meet. Any questions?" Natthaniel questions. "Yeah, one." Joshua says calmly, "What the fuck is going on?" All will fall into place when it is ready." Natthaniel replies mysticaly. "Alakazam, if you will? Farewell my friends. My we meet in the next reality." Alakazam uses a crushingly huge psychic power and Joshua and I are blinded by an extremely bright light.


	3. Chapter 3

Key to all the languages:

_'Thinking'_

"Human speech"

**"Pokémon spe****e****ch"**

Recap. Joshua and Kirlia were told they were important by a strange man and an Alakazam. This pair took them to a strange blue tunnel like place where they were told that the pair was going to transport them to a different dimension. The tension is building between Joshua and Kirlia.

Joshua's view

An extremely bright light was the last thing I saw before I started having another dream. I didn't dream at all until recently so they were quite strange to me. It was the same as before. I was frozen in place and when I tried to talk only battle commands came out, but this time I could vaguely see. But only outlines.

I could make out a feminine shape, around 5 foot, and a much bigger figure. It had a long snake-like body and had to be over 25 feet in length. There was a sudden flash and the bigger figure stopped moving and went limp. I looked beyond the snake bodied figure and saw the shape of a man. He stood there for a little while then slowly put his hands on his chin and atop his head. And twisted.

I woke up with a scream on my soft, double sized bed. Mom knocked on the door, "Are you okay honey?"  
"Just a bad dream mom, I'll be fine." I heard mom's footsteps slowly disappear down the hallway.

_'Was that all just a dream? Getting stung by the Beedrill? The strange man? The Kirlia?' _As I tried to fall asleep again I heard fast footsteps come back up the hallway.  
"Wake up Josh! You're gonna be late!"

_'Oh shit!'_ I hurried out of bed and fumbled around the room looking for cloths. I put on whatever cloths were in top of the draw and hurried out if the room and down the stairs. I as entered the living room I smelled bacon. A lot of bacon. I sit on one of the stools at the bench and stare at the bacon, drooling.  
"Happy Birthday Joshie!" Mom says while moving the plate over to me.  
"C'mon mom, I told you not to call me that! I'm 10 now!" Mom looked at me apologetically and smiled weakly. She started to tear up and walked around the bench and gave me a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you Josh." mom whispered in my ear. I hugged her back, rubbing up and down gently. "I'm gonna miss you too." After we split apart, dad walked down the stairs holding a big box wrapped in yellow paper. Raichu was holding a little card.  
"Happy 10th birthday son! I got you something special. Open it up and tell me what you think.

To be polite I opened the card first. It read: 'Too Joshua, we hope you have a fantastic 10th Birthday, from Dad and Raichu.' In the corner Raichu had stamped a paw print. Inside the box is something I didn't expect to see.  
"Dad, is this what I think it is?"  
"That depends on what you think it is."  
"A solar powered egg incubator?" Dad nodded.  
"Why?"  
"Your uncle Max and I collaborated for your present this year. Speaking of which..." There was a knock at the door which mom hurried to answer.

"Max! Come in!" Mom gave her little brother a hug and a kiss and directed him to the living room where I sat on the floor with my incubator in hand.  
"Red, how've ya been?"  
"Can't complain. Yourself?"  
"Well I'm happier now that I'm here with my nephew!" He jumped over and ruffled my hair. "Aww come on Uncle Max! You know how hard it is to get my hair perfect again!"

As I straightened my hair out he reached into his back and pulled out a Pokémon egg.  
"I've brought it closer to hatching so it will only take an hour or so to hatch in the incubator." "What's inside? I mean what Pokémon?" Uncle Max chuckled and replied with a smile.  
"I don't know buddy!"

I went back to the kitchen to grab some bacon when mom pulled me aside.  
"Don't tell your dad but I have a special present for you." She whispered whilst reaching into her pocket pulling out something she was moving too fast to see.  
"Here take this, but don't tell your father." She shoved something into my hands. I turn my back to the living room and look at it quietly.

"Mom this is over 5000 Pokédollars!" I quietly shout. Mom pressed her finger to my lips. "Shush!" She nervously darts a look at dad, but it doesn't look like he heard. "Well Joshua, eat up so we can get you ready for your journey. I am really gonna miss you." Mom put her hand on my cheek.

After thanking my family for their gifts, I walked back upstairs and put on the clothes I was going to wear on my journey. The same cloths my dad wore when he started his Pokémon journey; A red cap with a white front; a red jacket with a white undershirt; a pair of blue jeans, now slightly faded; a pair of red and white shoes, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

I was admiring myself in the mirror when I heard mom yell from downstairs.  
"Josh, come quick! Your egg is moving!" I rushed down the stairs as I could. I couldn't wait to meet my partner Pokémon. Professor Thyne owed my dad a favor, so he let me choose a Pokémon from home if I wanted, instead of getting one from him.

I cleared the couch and landed right in front of my incubator and my now nearly hatched egg. I anticipated the hatching. _'What is in there? What type of Pokémon will it be? What sort of personality will it have? He or She?'_ All questions that raced through my mind. A shard of the egg broke off.  
"Everyone back away. Except you Josh, we want the first thing this Pokémon to see is you." Uncle Max said.

A large fragment of the egg cracked and fell of the egg and I could see what was inside. I saw a green bowl cut with red horns. Mom gave me her Pokédex so I could see its profile.  
"Ralts, The feels Pokémon. It's horns capture the warm feelings of others and it feels happy, but hides if it senses hostility." The synthetic monotone voice informed.  
"Ha, psychic type huh? Not bad. Thanks for the Pokémon Uncle Max!" My uncle blushed a little.  
"Haha, No problem kiddo!"

"Uhh, we'll go into the kitchen so you two can get acquainted. Max if you'll join us in the kitchen." Mom scowled.  
"Um, sure." Uncle Max replied worried. They walked into the kitchen and were arguing about something.

I examined my Pokémon closer. What gender? Female. Any distinctive features? A Ralts' normally red eyes had flecks of green in them. Any physical disabilities? Not that I can see. Everything checks out. She wobbled out of the egg and fell onto the floor. I assume the carpet intrigued her because she kept rubbing it. After she was done with the carpet she looked up at me.

Her eyes were gorgeous. The sunlight from the window reflected off her big eyes making them sparkle like stars in the night sky. Who knew that something so abnormal could be so beautiful? There was a loud curse word from the kitchen and my Ralts ran around the incubator and tried to hide.  
"It's okay; they're not going to hurt you. I wouldn't let them if they tried!" I stated to Ralts trying to comfort her.  
"Do you want to come up to my room so you can't hear them?" I asked extending my arms. Pokémon must be born a lot smarter than humans because I think she understood me. She quickly dashed out from around the incubator and into my arms, burying her head into my chest.

I ran upstairs, sat Ralts on my bed and walk back over to close the door. She seems calmer now then she did down stairs where there was arguing in the other room.  
"You picked up on the negativity didn't you Ralts?"  
"Ral" She quietly replied, nodding slightly.  
"You're sorta shy aren't you? I suppose that comes with only being born like a minute ago." She nodded again.

"Are you fine with being called Ralts or do you want a personal name?" She shrugged slowly, raising her bottom lip slightly.  
"Come on you need an opinion! It's your life!" I pleaded with Ralts. She let out a disappointed sigh and fell flat on her back, arms outstretched.  
"Sorry Ralts, I'll give you some time, I shouldn't have pressured you like that. Do you want some food or something?"  
"Ral-alts!" She replied excitedly.

"Come with me down to the kitchen, you can choose." A worried look covered her face. A loud smash came from down stairs and Ralts tried to hide under my pillow.  
"I'll go tell them to stop fighting. They should stop if I ask them to; it is my birthday after all." I hurled myself down the stairs landing with a thud. From the kitchen I heard arguing.

"He's a smart kid! He'll know it's a bad thing!"  
"They are the embrace Pokémon! What if she embraces him!"  
"My god May you are so over protective! He will be fine!"

_'What are they talking about?'_

"Listen Max, I know you tried to do right but this wasn't the best choice. There are more than 700 out there and you choose this one? What were you thinking?" I heard dad say calmly.

Uncle Max let out a long sigh, "I wanted to get him a psychic type so they could communicate. A psychic type's telepathic abilities depend on two things: their raw psychic ability and their bond with the person they're communicating with. This evolutionary line grows bonds stronger and faster than normal Pokémon."

I walk into the kitchen and everybody turns and stares at me.  
"Could you all stop fighting please? You're scaring Ralts." Mom walked over a lowed herself to eye level.  
"We've stopped, for now." She turned her face to look at Uncle Max at the end of her words. I thank everyone for agreeing not to argue anymore, and go back upstairs to grab Ralts and find her standing on my bedside table, fiddling with an old camera I had in one of my draws.

"Ralts, what are you doing?" She quickly drops the camera, jumps back onto the bed, and tries to burry herself under my pillow again. I jump forwards and manage to catch the camera with my fingertips.  
"Ralts, why did you drop the camera?" I asked "I only asked what you were doing."  
She slowly brought her head from out under the pillow and looked up at me and started tearing up.  
"Oh no no no no no don't cry. Please stop crying." I sit on the bed and reach over to give her a hug but she launches herself at me and manages to knock me over. I start rubbing her back the same way mom used to do to me when I got upset. She slowly stopped crying and started making another sound.  
"R-Ralts are you asleep?" She let out a loud snore to answer me.

_'N__a__w great'_ I put the camera beside me, bring my legs up onto my bed to lie down, Ralts stirs but doesn't wake up. With my left hand on her back and my right under my head I had time to think. Think about what will happen on our journey. I think about all the friends we will make. I think about the fun we will have.

I hear mom yell from the bottom of the stairs, "Josh your friends are here!"

_'__Oh,__ crap' __  
_"Ralts you gotta wake up now!" I state while gently shaking her.  
"Ral?" She asks while rubbing her eyes and looking up at me.  
"My friends are down stairs waiting to wish me a happy birthday. I wonder if they got me any presents." She looks at the camera lying beside me and hangs her head a little.  
"You can take it if you want to..." She immediately kicks off my stomach and grabs the camera.

"Joshimitsu!" My friends let out a chorus as I appeared into the living room.  
"Happy B-Day!" Joshimitsu is a nickname that they gave me because I win every game of hide and seek we played. Ever. And Joshimitsu sounds like a ninja's name. They all come up one by one to give me high fives and handshakes.  
"We all chipped in to get you a little something bro, here." From the trio emerged a radio and a CD case.  
"Aw, thanks you guys! Come here!" I grab them all and squeeze them in a group hug. I was the oldest of the group so I started my adventure before them. Professor Thyne lets you start you journey when you turn ten, not once a year like most regions. I think they sorta saw me as a leader for the same reason.

"Why'd you guys get me this? You know I never asked for a gift from you guys." I asked my friends now all looking a little red in the faces.  
"We know how much you love music so we brought you a radio, which can play CDs by the way, so you could listen while on your adventure" Mustafah answered shyly. I felt a tear come to my eye knowing they cared so much.  
"Come here, give me a hug." Jimmy said in a teasing voice.  
"Asshole..." I mutter, wiping the tear from my eye.

"Oh I want you guys to meet someone, Ralts where are you?" Ralts slowly and sheepishly hops down the stairs.  
"C'mon! These guys won't hurt you, they're my friends. Guys Ralts is a little shy at the moment because she was only born like an hour ago."  
"Man, Pokémon are heaps smarter than humans when they're born!" Henry exclaimed.  
"No shit." Jimmy stated bluntly.

After all the introductions are out of the way and my friends decide they wanted to go home, I look closely at the presents my friends were kind enough to get me. The CD had my favorite band on it, SuckerPunch. They were a heavy metal band that had three guitars and often used double basing. Their music was fierce and fast. I loved them because their lyrics have meaning and I actually met them when I was little. It may have been a nostalgia thing, but their music is good none the less. The radio looked pretty high tech and expensive. It could save up to four radio frequencies and could hold up to three CDs at a time. The radio itself was a pale blue colour with yellow and orange pin stripes around the buttons, knobs and the speaker. It was a surprisingly small sized box to be able to hold three CDs at a time. There were two docking slots, one for the charger and one for headphones or ear buds.

After a while of reading the instructions to the radio I looked at the time, it was still only eleven AM! I realized Ralts was gone.  
"Ralts? Where are you?" I call out, hoping for an answer. _'Crap'__  
_"Ralts?!" I run upstairs and quickly plug the radio in to charge when I see a little green and white figure lying on my bed.  
"Ralts, you never had anything to eat..." I say quietly. I gently lifted her up to pull the blankets out from under her so I could put her under them, instead when she suddenly wakes up.  
"Did I wake you up Ralts? Sorry," I say gently.  
"Alt, ral-al," She replied sleepily. "I'm gonna take that as a yes," Ralts rolled her eyes and started shaking her head.

"C'mon we're going downstairs to get you something to eat. This time I mean it." Ralts moaned and put out her arms, suggesting I carry her.  
"Fine," I say rolling my eyes. I scoop her up and rest her on my hip, much like you would with a human baby. We got to the kitchen and I sat her on the bench.  
"What do you want? We have fruit, I could make you a sandwich, and we have meat," I tell Ralts.  
"Wait you're still really young, do you just want milk?" After I say milk Ralts springs to life, nodding excitedly. I get out the carton of milk and a small cup. As I try and pour the milk into the cup, Ralts cups her tiny hands under the flowing milk, and bowls it to her mouth. There was milk going everywhere.

"Ralts, I'm putting it into a cup so you don't have to do that! Silly…" She dips her head and blushes. I finish pouring the milk and slide the cup over to Ralts who looks confused.  
"Like this," I take a sip out of the cup to show her how to use it  
"But be careful, tip it too much and you'll put it all over yourself. And since you have no spare clothes..." Ralts was as red as her horns at this point, being so embarrassed. I was cleaning up the spilled milk when mom walked in.  
"I never got the chance to give you my present to you," She motions me to come outside so I pick up Ralts and walk towards the door.

When I get outside, there is a flash of black and gray running around the yard.  
"Blitzle!" Mom yells and whistles. The blur comes running towards mom!  
"Mom, look out!" The black and gray blob comes to an abrupt stop in front of mom.  
"Josh, I would like you to meet Blitzle. He is your birthday present from me. Look him up in the Pokédex to see what he can do." I walk over to the small horse, admiring his shiny black coat with gray lightning bolt patterns all over it. He shook his head let letting out a fierce neigh and all his grey parts turned electric yellow.  
"Badass," I say nodding my head, "Will he hurt me?" I ask mom.  
"No," She says smiling "He's one hundred percent friendly." I walk over and pat him down his long, soft face. Ralts squirms out of my arms and jumps on his back. The Blitzle couldn't care less. He is only a little shorter than me.

"He is actually rather large for his species ya know." Mom states proudly.  
"He is around one foot taller than most Blitzle." I make sure Ralts is balanced then give mom a big hug.  
"Thanks mom. Where'd you get him?" "I friend of a friend went to Unova and trained him for contests." I smile and nod then walk back over to Blitzle.  
"Do you have enough room out here? To run around and stuff?" Blitzle gives a slight nod with a tainted look in his eye.  
"C'mon, well go outside of town and you can run around there for a bit. I'll see if dad will let his Rapidash out, and you can run around with him." Blitzle let out an exited whinny, bucking up on his hind legs. I had to dive to catch Ralts before she hit the ground.

Blitzle looked embarrassed and sorry, bowing his head. I got up holding Ralts in one arm, walked over to Blitzle and started petting him on the head, letting him know that it was okay.  
"I'll go see it dad will come with you and bring Rapidash." Mom handed me Blitzle's Pokéball and walked inside. _'Oh man this is gonna be sweet! My first Pokémon recall!'_ I throw the Pokéball up and down in my hand for a bit. Blitzle gave a determined smile and nod, I replied with a half-smile.  
"Blitzle, Return!" I threw to Pokéball in the air and immediately fixed my gaze on my electric infused horse and watched him start running straight at me. At the last possible second he leaped into the air and as he passed over my head he went red and zigzagged into the Pokéball. I reached up caught it with one hand.  
"Did you see that Ralts? That was so cool! I was all like, Blitzle return and he was all like yeah! It was so cool!" Ralts rolled her eyes and jumped out of my arms then started making her way towards the house.

I followed her in and dad stood at the front door tossing a Pokéball up and down.  
"You coming or what?" He said sounding more excited than I was.  
"Yes!" I yelled pumping my fist in the air. I grabbed Ralts and sat her in my backpack not doing up the zip so she still had light and air.  
"Are you comfortable there?" She gave a nod and with that, we set out. We ran out of the door and down the path towards the plains, bordered by a forest just outside of the village.

After a few minutes of my sprinting to catch up to dad we finally arrived at our destination, we were both panting loudly and deeply. I looked around at the open, lush, green, grassy plain. A heard of the Nidoran evolutionary line was keeping to itself off in the distance. The thick forest that was adjacent to the meadow was inhabited by a lot of bug and grass types.

"To think, I used to be able to keep up with Rapidash for ages when he was a Ponyta!" Dad managed to get out through the panting.  
"Speaking of which... Rapidash, let's go!" he said throwing a Pokéball into the air. I flash of white and pale, bright blue emerged from the ball and took the shape of a horse. It landed on the ground with a thud.  
"Rapi-dash!" The magnificent horse called loudly. His yellow coat sparkled in the light; the fire shooting out of his head, neck, and back all the way to the tail made of pure flame was burning brightly. I could feel the warmth from over ten feet away!  
"Alright Blitzle, let's make an impression!" I yell while reeling back my arm to throw the Pokéball. I launched it straight up as hard as I could, to my dad's amazement it went fairly high.  
"Is he really going to launch from that high up?" Dad questioned looking up.  
"Watch." I tell dad with a smirk.  
"Now!" I shout. At that moment Blitzle's ball opened up and a flash of white and blue shot from it going even higher. The light formed into the shape of Blitlzle who let out a loud scream, eyes wide. Electricity shot out from him in all directions, then he started to fall. He gained speed and hit the ground with a bigger thump then Rapidash did. Dust flew everywhere and got in everyone's eyes. After the dust clears we saw my Blitzle standing there with little bolts of lightning sparking off him.

"W-wow." Dad was dumbstruck. "In a battle you could use that entrance in combination with an attack to get a head start on your opponent. But how did you do that? When did you have time to organize that?"  
I explained to dad that Blitzle was trained for contests and I honestly had no idea what he was going to do.  
"Where's Raichu? I was hoping he might be able to help Blitzle with his electric moves."  
"Raichu's feeling a little under the weather and wanted to wish you a happy Birthday, that's why you saw him before."

"Blitzle! Run around! Have fun!" I shout out to my electric horse. He happily complied and started dashing about. My dad called his horse over and started whispering to it. They both got excited and then turned to face me.  
"How about a battle?" Dad asked me.  
"Really? Sure! Blitzle, we're going to have a battle now!" Blitzle Immediately jerked to the side on came running towards me. Dad and Rapidash ran about forty yards from me and stood facing me. Blitzle came to a skidding halt in front of me, he shook his head with anticipation.

"I'll let you have the first move!" Dad called out from across the gap.  
"Alright... Blitzle, use Quick attack!" I commanded. Blitzle started running at Rapidash full speed. A stream of white light formed behind him, and as Blitzle moved from side to side the trail followed him. Blitzle charged in Rapidash with his front right shoulder. The fire unicorn was sent skidding back, carving paths in the dirt with his hooves.  
"Not bad," Dad said "Rapidash! Double edge!"  
"Dash!" Rapidash sprung back at Blitzle with incredible speed, before I could say anything else Rapidash slammed into Blitzle's side with his head. Rapidash looked a little fazed, but Blitzle took it much worse. The impact knocked him off his feet and sent him rolling along the ground.  
"Blitzle! Are you okay?!" Blitzle slowly and shakily got to his feet. _'That was some real power.'__  
_"Blitzle use charge!" Blitzle's gray markings and mane turned yellow and started to glow.  
"Ha, no way! Rapidash! Double edge again!" Dad confidentially commanded. Rapidash began barreling down one Blitzle. His fire mane was leaving trails whole body lengths behind him. I kept one eye on the distance between the two horse Pokémon. Blitzle was still charging his electrical power. Once Rapidash was within ten feet of Blitzle I executed my plan.  
"Blitzle, Shockwave, now! Full power!" Blitzle's eyes were glowing yellow at this point. He let out a loud scream. Then a bright yellow wave, covered in little sparks of electricity bouncing off it, emitted from his body. Rapidash came to a screeching halt, seeing the counter attack. He tried to run away, but wasn't quick enough. The wave engulfed him in a bright ball of light. Screams of pain were heard from Rapidash from inside the ball of electrical pain. When the ball faded Rapidash was laying on the floor, sparks jumping from its body.  
"Rapidash! Back on your feet!" Dad screamed worried. The flaming unicorn wobbled back to its feet slowly, nearly falling back over a few times.  
"Nice work Blitzle! That must have been a critical hit! That critical hit plus all that charging up you did, must have made for some superior damage!" My electrically charged Pokémon looked worn out. Both horse Pokémon were exhausted and panting heavily.  
"Rapidash, let's end this! Flamethrower!" Dad yelled pointing his finger straight at Blitzle. "Rapi…" the unicorn growled, flames forming in his mouth  
"…Dash!" It yelled spraying the flames in a beam headed at Blitzle.  
"Blitzle! Jump to your left then use quick attack!"  
"Zle" He nodded. Just before the flames would have hit the electric pony he jumped to his side and launched himself forwards. The familiar white trail started following the little horse. Giving it his all, he gained another boost of speed become a blur of darkness. The sound of his galloping would easily be confused with the sound of a machine gun. The flamethrower disappeared deep into the forest. Blitzle started veering to the left and came back to the right with such force on the ground dirt flew up everywhere. He rammed himself into Rapidash's ribs with incredible force, probably enough to knock over a relatively small tree. The impact made a thump so loud it woke the sleeping Ralts in my backpack. She stood up and saw the mess of horse lying on the ground. She was shocked.  
"Ral-al. Ralts!" She said pointing at the Pokémon.  
While this was happening dad commanded his Rapidash to, "Use stomp!"  
Rapidash's leg swung down and landed on the spine of Blitzle. There was a sudden silence and Blitzle was lying motionlessly on top of the barely moving Rapidash, Blitzle's eyes turned into swirls.

"Looks like I win," Dad said rubbing the back of his head. "Blitzle, you did great, return." I say holding up his Pokéball. He morphs into a red beam of light and zips back into his Pokéball.  
"You almost won your first battle, which was against a former Pokémon league champion. I'm impressed. If you had backed away before Rapidash's stomp, you would've one." Dad says, jogging over to me.  
"Thanks dad, I learned from the best." I say looking up at him and smiling. Ralts climbs out of my backpack and onto my shoulder.  
"Ralts! Ral-Ral." Ralts says sounding furious.  
"Ralts, I can't understand you yet."  
She facepalms and puts actions to her words. As she is repeating herself she is moving her hands and fingers to try and show me what she is saying.  
"Horses? Blitzle and Rapidash. Collision? They were having a battle." She nods her head accepting the knowledge.

There is a low, droning buzz coming from somewhere behind the trees._ 'What is that?'_ "Dad" "I know, I hear it to." He says coldly and emotionlessly.  
"Run. Now."  
"Where, Dad?"  
"Home."  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so, now run!" The buzzing gets louder fast at the end of dad's yell. He grabs me by the arm and starts running back towards town. I grab Ralts so she doesn't fall off and get left behind.  
"Bee - Beedrill – drill-drill!" I hear coming from behind me. A thick web shoots down in front of my face and sticks to the top of Ralts' head. Before I can figure out what is going on she is pulled out from my grasp and is in the air.  
"Ralts!" I scream trying to grab her.  
"Shit." I hear dad say under his breath. "Charizard go get Ralts!" He spins and throws a Pokéball. Emerging from it is a large orange and yellow dragon with blue wing skin and flames spewing from its tail.

He quickly dashes through the hoard of Beedrill using Metal Claw and Dragon Claw on any Beedrill that tried to stop him. He straightened out his body and started going lots faster. His claws still using their respective moves, still instantly taking out all the Beedrill he passed. He eventually caught up to the Beedrill that took Ralts and bit its head. Off. Its lifeless body dropped Ralts and started falling with it. Charizard tried to catch her but he got swarmed by Beedrill and couldn't move.

I saw her falling and ran to where she would hit the ground and stood ready to catch her. Not worrying about myself, or about the Beedrill. Dad tackles a Beedrill and goes flying past me. He grabs a drill and stabs it into the ground so the Beedrill can't move.  
"Charizard! Inferno!" There is a burst of light and all the Beedrill that were swarming Charizard fell to the ground.

He started trying to take out all the Beedrill but there were obviously too many. Yet he fought on. I jumped up and caught a plummeting Ralts. I hit the ground with here wrapped to my chest.  
"Are you oka-" Before I can finish I feel something push me forwards. I look down and see a giant silver point sticking out if the lower right side of my body. Covered in blood.  
"Josh!" Dad screams in horror  
"No! Fucking Beedrill! I'll kill you all! Charizard Fire blast!" The point retracts from my abdomen and I drop to my knees. I hear sirens and a lot of Growlith. My vision starts to blur. After a lot of bright lights the Beedrill retreat back to the forest. Everything becomes muffled and I feel cold. I hear screams and look down to see a blur of green and red.

I smile as I start to pass out knowing that I've saved Ralts. I look up and see a man with bright purple eyes. He is wearing a white hoodie with purple trimmings around the edge of the hood, and the sleeves, and pockets on the front of either side of the zipper which was also purple. He was wearing dark blue pants that went all the way down his legs and into his thick black combat boots. But for some reason I can see him clearly even though everything else is blurred. I lose all feeling in my body and fall flat on my face. I manage to roll my body to the side so Ralts can get out from under me. Then everything goes dark.

I hear a voice in my head. "You will be fine child. Do not fear. Just relax, but not too much, or else you will be, most definitely, not fine. You will wake up in a safe place." The voice is both calming and soothing. I drift into a sleep I don't feel I'll ever wake from. And I don't care. Ralts is safe. The bugs are gone. I have no regrets. I am happy


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Josh woke up from a dream which contained the events of the previous two chapters. Was it actually just a dream? He also gets a sense of deja vu when the Ralts he get for his birthday has very unique eyes, the same kind as the Kirlia from his dream. Josh had his first battle, with his father, in the events of this battle a swarm of angry Beedrill attack. One stabbed Josh and he saw a mysterious man that assured Josh that he was going to be okay.

Ralts' View

**"H- hello? Joshua?"** I asked gently shaking him. He was unconscious and would soon be dead. I hunched onto his body and started sobbing.

A tall woman in a blue police officer's uniform ran over to us. We are both in a pool of blood at this point. "You, radio Nurse Joy! You three! Grab a stretcher from the van!" A chorus of yes ma'am followed her commands.

"Officer Jenny! He's my son, can you help him?" Joshua's father called out running over.

"I can't no, but I can get him to nurse Joy."

"How did you get here so quick?" Joshua's father asked the woman he referred to as Officer Jenny.

"A swarm of Beedrill is bad news. We came to check it out." Joshua's father nodded.

A group of humans in similar blue uniforms ran over with a flat rectangle. "Put him in the stretcher carefully. We can't afford much more blood loss. Patch that hole." A human nodded and talked into a small black box on his chest. "We need two big bandage patches, and open the back of the van we're on the way."

The blue uniformed people put Joshua in the back of the van. The doors closed with a loud clang. Joshua's dad picked me up and sat me on his lap in the front of it. Officer Jenny jumped into the other side and started the van, it chugged on loudly and before it could start running smoothly it started moving with a jolt.

"Joy? Joy? Come in Nurse Joy!" Officer Jenny yelled whilst pressing a button in the middle of the inside of the van. She took her finger off of the button and a second voice, which sounded familiar for some reason, responded with a frantic tone.

"Hello? Jenny? Tell me what's happened, I need to get ready for the patient."

"Sorry Joy, I don't know exactly what happened, all I know is that he's been stabbed by a Beedrill. Bad."

"Right, get him here fast! I'll be waiting."

Officer Jenny nodded and stomped down on something near her feet. The van started moving even faster, the force of how fast the van was moving pinned me to Joshua's father's abdomen. Buildings were blurring past us too fast for me to make out anything. I was trying to focus on anything I could but we were moving too fast.

After only a few minutes of flying past buildings Officer Jenny started to gently slow down. A big white building with an orange roof was in front of us by the time we stopped. At the front door I saw a worried looking woman, with long pink hair flowing down to her waist and a round pink and white Pokémon with big blue eyes, stood at the door. They both looked familiar and an eerie feeling came about when I looked into the Pokémon's bright blue eyes.

Officer Jenny stopped the van sideways ahead of the pair waiting for us, and quickly jumped out and opened the back doors of the van where Joshua was being kept. The pink Pokémon carefully but quickly picked up the stretcher that Joshua was laying on and carried him inside single handedly.

I was carried inside by Joshua's father who was running along side his son. I could sense he was blaming himself for what had happened. I felt the same way. I could have saved him if I was stronger. If I would've tried I could have made a difference.

"Josh? Josh please be okay. Please! I can't lose you!" I felt a tear fall onto my head and Joshua's father's heartbeat and breathing became irregular. I couldn't stop myself from crying either. _'Why aren't I stronger? I could have prevented this!'_ I was so angry at myself at that moment. I burst into tears in his father's arms. I could no longer see, my tears had fully blocked my vision.

After a little while of running suddenly stopped. But the squeaking of the hospital bed Joshua was on kept going and disappeared into the distance. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes, it was hard however because of my crying. There was a sign on a door in front of us. I couldn't make it out but Joshua's father wouldn't go through it.

He walked slowly back to the lobby, past all the rooms, past all of the other patients. When we got there he sat me down on a big cornered sofa and started talking into his wristwatch. "May? May Josh's hurt, we're at the Pokémon center. Get here quick." There was defeat in his voice and tears in his eyes. I could tell he blamed himself for what happened. He reeked of depression, it poured off of him like a tsunami wave.

Not long after Joshua's father stopped talking to May, she arrived. "Red where is he? Where's my baby boy?" May was exhorting worry. Her aura was so strong I felt it rub off on me. Her hair was frazzled and standing on end. Tears started to form in her eyes, but they were being forced back.

"You can't see him." Red replied flatly.

"What do you mean I can't see him? He's my son! My baby boy!"

"You can't see him because he's in surgery." Red stated completely emotionless.

"Surgery?! What the hell happened?! What did you d-"

"I did everything I could May! I tried my fucking hardest to save him!" Red snapped and cut her off. "And I wasn't good enough..." His voice dropped to a tone the was absolutely crushing to hear. He was now a man who blamed himself for his only child's unconfirmed death. He was empty.

The couple stood there, staring at each other. May broke down and threw herself into her mates' arms. For what seemed like an eternity they stood in the middle of the bustling metropolis which was the Pokémon center. They eventually sat down next to me and held each other in a comforting embrace.

I felt a little better after they stopped fighting but I still felt terrible because I blamed myself for what happened. I stood there, on the sofa, mentality punishing myself. _'Why aren't I stronger? It was all my fault! He's dead because of me!' _

A strange man in a white and purple hooded jumper walked in with an Alakazam by his side, their presence strangely comforted me. I felt safe just being near them. The Alakazam walked up and started talking to me.

**"Do not fear child. Your master will be okay. There is no need for this self abuse."** His voice sounded experienced and wise, but also caring and protective.

I looked up at him and he was in front of his master, smiling down at me. He put the spoon from his right hand into his left and wiped a tear away from my eye.

I was yanked away and was held tightly against a warm, soft surface. I saw Red grab the Alakazams' arm and he was squeezing tightly. I figured out it was May that was holding me. Did they think that the duo were trying to kidnap me?

"Sir, let go of my Pokémons' arm or you will regret it." Warned the mysterious trainer

"Who's gonna make me regret it? You?" Red snapped, hostility filled his voice.

"No," The man replied calmly, "him." he said nodding down at his yellow companion.

Alakazams' eyes and spoons started glowing a bright blue and Red was flung across the room into the wall on the opposite side of the Pokémon center. The wall cracked under the force of the impact. Red screamed in pain, it hurt to hear.

May was horrified at the display. I could do nothing but admire the Alakazam's power.

_'I wish I had that power' _

"Let him go!" May screamed at the yellow psychic master.

"I told him to let go. He didn't listen." Replied the man. He looked up at May while he spoke. His eyes were a pale purple. He looked quite young, around his late teens probably.

"He's sorry just let him go!" May pleaded

Alakazam's grip on his spoons tightened, you could hear his flesh scraping off itself and the spoon's metal. Wrinkles formed on his forehead, veins appeared up and down his arm. His eyes started glowing a brighter blue than it was before.

Red was wailing in pain, he couldn't defend himself, he was completely pinned against the wall. The wall behind him started to give way. More and more cracks snapped out from behind Red's impact crater.

"Please! Call him off!" May was in tears. At this point she had dropped me and was tugging on the stranger's arm.

The man nodded and put his hand slowly onto Alakazam's shoulder. The yellow psychic powerhouse grunted and released his grip on Red. Red fell to the floor instantly. May quickly hugged the man and ran over to her mate.

"Red? Red! Speak to me!" She screamed while running over to him. He coughed and spluttered for air. His eyes were bloodshot and little streams of blood were trickling out of his back.

May got over to him and knelt beside him. She hugged him gently, to avoid any further injury. Not soon after, nurse Joy came jogging over with a big metal cylinder and a clear mask. She put it over his mouth and nose and twisted a wheel on the cylinder. I was trying to see more but my vision became blocked by the Alakazam.

**"Child, I am sorry if the earlier display frightened you. I do have a little bit of a temper."** The Alakazam stated.

**"Who... Who are you?"** I asked both amazed and scared

**"I am someone who will look out for you and your trainer for as long as I live."** He replied calmly smiling.

**"W... What do you mean?"** I replied puzzled

**"You'll see in due time." **Was his reply

Red struggled to his feet with the aid of nurse Joy and one of the nurse's Wigglytuffs. He could barely put his feet under himself. I could feel his pure anger from across the room. He stared at Alakazam with a death glare. May and Wigglytuff helped him back to his seat next to me, even though he was being supported he was limping and was short on breath after a few steps.

As Red hobbled back to his seat the mysterious duo walked over to the counter. The seemed to be waiting for Nurse Joy. After a little while of fussing over Red, nurse Joy ran over to the counter and talked to the man quickly. After a nod from her she walked them through the door Joshua had disappeared through.

The day had been exhausting. Everything that had happened on my first day of life was too stressful. I climbed over to May and snuggled up beside her to try and get some sleep. She immediately picked me up and started cradling me.

_'Must be a motherly instinct, or worry...'_ I thought to myself before quickly falling asleep.

I had a strange dream in that sleep. More like a nightmare actually. I was stood in the middle of a dead field of grass, shrouded in a thick mist. But I wasn't me. I was something else. I was taller, had different cloths and was more... Developed... I was evolved to a Gardevoir!

I looked around but couldn't see much. It was really cold, the stench of death filled the air. There was a green tint to mist that made it seem, ghostly.

I heard an extremely loud bone chilling roar coming from beyond the ghostly mist. It sounded like it was in pain, but consumed by hatred and anger.

Tremors started shaking the group beneath my feet. They were short and slow but were spaced evenly apart. A dark, shadowy figure started to show itself through the green fog. It was colossal. The sheer size of it gave me the chills. The roar came again, but this time, it was a lot louder. I was forced to clap my hands over my ears in pain. I fell to my knees, my hands still over my ears. The dark, lifeless soil beneath me was cold. The closer I got to it the weaker I felt.

The beast stopped his mighty wail, and continued walking. I looked up to see the bottom of a huge foot. It came down at me, but I couldn't move. I struggled but my body wouldn't listen. I awoke just before the foot hit me.

I found myself laying on May's lap with her hands on my back.

"You were having a nightmare sweety, are you ok?" She said to me in that Motherly concerned tone that makes you feel like everything's going to be alright. Her eyes had big purple bags under them and she was stricken with grief. Yet she managed to smile still.

I nodded slowly, still petrified of what I'd just experienced. It didn't feel like a dream. it felt too real. That roar would haunt me forever. If I ever heard it again it would be too soon. I could still hear ringing in my ears. _'How? It was only a dream, wasn't in?' _

Nurse Joy walked over and started speaking to Red and May. Her words made us all perk up. "You can see Josh now. He's unconscious and should pull through. We just need to have faith."

That word hit me like a mach punch from a Machamp.

_'Faith, I like it.'_ I thought to myself.

"Thank you so much Joy, if there's anything we can do to repay you let us know." May responded happily. "Can you take us to him?"

Nurse Joy nodded with a smile and guided us through the door that they had taken Joshua through. I felt relieved to be able to see him again and to know that he was alive. But I also felt a strange guilt that swept over me because I now had to confront him.

We walked into Joshua's room and I saw he was still sleeping. He was just laying there, motionless. The beeps of his heart rate monitor and the occasional cough from another room was all that could be heard. I could tell he was asleep but I could feel he was conscious.

_'Thank Arceus' _I thought, relieved. I tugged on May's pants until I got her attention

"What is it Ralts?"

**"Put me up there"** I replied, but knowing she couldn't understand me I gestured for her to lift me onto Joshua's bed.

"Ok sweety, but be really careful."

I nodded and lifted up my arms. May picked me up from under my arms and put me at the side of his bed so I wasn't on top of him. I sat down next to him, I put one hand on his arm and concentrated as hard as I could. I was only really young so I couldn't use my psychic powers very well.

I heard a voice in my head, that wasn't mine. It was the Alakazam's voice, but it echoed.

**"Would you like some help with that?" **

**"Where are you now?"** I asked without replying.

**"We're in the corner, but don't look over, or they'll see us and Red will charge us. And I don't want to hurt him again." **He answered.

**"How do you know he'll charge?"**

**"I've read his mind, and he's somewhat predictable"**

We shared a telepathic giggle.

**"I ask again, would you like help?"**

**"Yes please"**

I feel my psychic powers significantly increase and I succeed in my goal. I dive into Joshua's mind, my consciousness fusing with his. Fractions of memories flash by, too fast to make sense out of.

I eventually get through the memories and into the consciousness. Where Joshua seems to be having a nightmare. I can't quite make it out but it is putting a lot of stress on Joshua. I try to contact him but to no avail. He is fully invested in whatever he sees. Out of nowhere I hear a sickening and sudden snap. Suddenly Joshua responds to my communication attempts.

Joshua's View

I'm having the same nightmare again. I see outlines of Pokémon and a man. I try as hard as I can to try and change this dream. I scream at the man to stop raising his hand. But I can't say my own words. I close my eyes before I hear the snap.

I then hear a really sweet, slightly high pitched girls voice.

**"Joshua? Joshua can you hear me?"**

I look around only to see a small white, green and red figure.

"Ralts? Where are we?"

**"We are in your consciousness."**

"What? How?"

**"You are in hospital, you will be alright. No thanks to me."**

Her voice trails off as she finishes her last sentence. She started to cry as well.

"Ralts what is wrong?" I asked concerned

**"It's my fault you got hurt. If I wasn't so weak I could have defended myself, maybe even defended you."**

"Ralts you're a baby! You don't need to beat yourself up about this. It's not your fault."

She looked up at me still crying, but less so. I kneeled down and scooped her up into a hug. She grasped at me tightly, one arm over my neck and the other under my arm, and started crying on my shoulder. I started slowly rubbing her back, up and down, like I did when she fell asleep on me before. She seemed to calm down after a while.

"Ralts?" I asked once she stopped jerking around from not being able to breath regularly.

**"Y-yes Joshua?"** She replied still obviously upset. Her beautiful eyes were still dripping tears down her face.

"Have you decided on a name for yourself yet?" I asked gently.

**"I quite like, Faith."** She said seeming happy.

"Then Faith it is!"

We both shared a quick laugh.

Faith suddenly disappeared and I was once again alone. Not too soon after, I opened my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Hi guys! Joshimitsu here, I wanted to tell you that from this chapter out, I will be writing as a normal book, not from a characters' point of view. It's too hard to convey emotion of say Josh, from Faith's PoV. Don't forget to favourite, follow, and recommend. Because as far I as I know, I'm the only one writing a Gardevoir Fic with chapters and whatnot anymore. If you have one that's been updated this year then recommend it to me! I'd also like to ask you to send in feedback and your thoughts, it lets me know how many of you are actually reading and enjoying the series. In regards to why it took me so long to publish this chapter, I was having technical difficulties. Be aware that I publish these as soon as I can. I promise not all notes will be this long. Without further rambling, enjoy!

Recap: Josh was rushed to the hospital where the same man from the field and his Alakazam confronted Ralts/Faith and told her Josh would be fine.

Joshua opened his eyes, greeted by his mother, father, and new Pokémon. It was only brief though. He quickly faded back out of consciousness. Faith, his newly named Ralts, had gotten up false hope when her young trainer opened his eyes. This brief movement was enough to send May, his mother, into panic mode.

"Joy!" She screamed. "He woke up! Get here quick!" Not long after, nurse Joy rushed through the door and examined the unconscious boy.

"Sorry May, he's not waking up anytime soon." She informed May regretfully.

"But he just opened his eyes!" She pleaded.

"That's probably just his body reacting to the shock."

"Probably? Probably?! You're supposed to be a doctor! You-"

"She's just stressed, don't worry about her." Red interrupted her, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"I get it more than you'd think, I'm used to it. But just to be sure, I'll send one of my Wigglytuff in to keep watch over him."

"Thank you Joy." Red replied with his hand still over May's mouth.

Faith sat and listened to the whole fiasco, but never took an eye off of Joshua. _'I'll visit you every day. I promise.'_ Faith sent in a telepathic note to her closest and only friend. The small green and white Pokémon layed down next to Joshua, snuggled up next to his arm, and fell asleep.

When she awoke she was on May's lap again, but this time on a lounge at the other end of the room from Joshua's bed. She woke to the smell of freshly cooked meat, eggs, toast, and juices. The small Pokémon's mouth watered with anticipation.

"Go ahead" May said still extremely tired. It was obvious she hadn't slept all night. Without second thought, Faith all but dived onto the food and started stuffing her mouth with anything she could get her hands on. It hadn't been a minute before there was food all over her, the table, the floor and May.

**"S-sorry"** Faith spoke to May telepathically.

"It's fine hun, Josh was just as messy as you are." May replied. _'So that's what she sounds like. I have to drill it into Josh...'_

**"What is 'it'?"** Faith asked puzzled

"Ahh! Nothing! Nothing!" May said blushing and waving her hands around. "I have to go to the bathroom, take care of Josh!" May said flustered. She rushed out through the door and slammed it behind her.

_'That was strange'_ Faith thought walking back over to Joshua. She climbed up to the mattress and kneeled next to Josh, and tried to contact him again. It was much easier after the first time, she had started to get used to her psychic powers. She linked her mind with Josh's and started conversing with him, through his conscious.

"Faith! Hi! How've you been?" Josh greeted his Ralts.

**"I have, I have been fine. Are you okay in here? By yourself?" **

"Yeah, it gets a bit lonely but I'll be fine as long as you keep visiting!" Josh became less cheerful. "How long has it been since your last visit?"

**"Oh not long, a few hours. I went to sleep, ate, and came straight back in."**

"Mmm... Food... I know it won't do much for my body back in the real world, but do you think you could imagine up some food?"

**"I'm sorry Joshua, it doesn't work that way. I have simply sent part of my mind into yours so we can talk. It is sort of like talking to someone on a telephone, you are not actually talking to them, but your voice is being transmitted. I am not actually here in your mind, I have simply transferred the communication part of my consciousness. Sorry..."**

"Oh really? That sucks. Nevermind though. I'm sure I'm being taken care of."

Faith smiled and nodded. They continued conversing for quite some time. About Joshua's past, about the journey they hoped to be on, about the friends they wanted to make and about each other. What they thought of each other, what they thought of themselves and what types of people they thought they could become.

They finished their conversation and said their goodbyes, then Faith was off. When she awoke from the psychic bond the sun was an orange colour and it was falling behind the hills that could be seen from outside the hospital window.

_'Was it really that long?'_ Faith thought to herself. She turned around to see Red sitting on the lounge on the other side of the room. He was just sitting there, one arm on top of the lounge and the other in his lap.

**"Where has May gone?"** Faith asked Red using telepathy.

"She went home to rest. It wasn't easy to convince her, I'll tell you that." Red sighed. "How's Josh?"

**"Joshua's mind is still intact. Although a little shaken up, he will be fine."** Faith replied.

"That's good to hear. Thankyou for keeping him company Ralts."

Faith blushed. **"You are welcome. And my name is Faith."**

"Well then, Faith, would you like me to order some food?"

Faith nodded her head in excitement and anticipation.

"What would you like?"

**"I will have whatever you have. I just want some food."**

"Are you sure?"

Faith nodded her head

Red ordered the food, it brought up in nothing but a few minutes. It was carried on a silver cart, on a silver plate and under a silver cap to keep the warmth in. The plates and cutlery were in the side of the tray.

**"What did you order? That plate is massive!"** Faith asked Red

"I just ordered a couple of burgers. I probably should've gotten the kid's burger for you, huh?"

**"Probably."** Faith replied.

They were served their meals. A plate of large fries surrounding a monster of a hamburger. It was half the size of Faith's head. There was a thick meat patty, a mess of cheese, lettuce, tomato and beetroot were all on the burger as well. There was smokey BBQ sauce oozing from inside.

**"How am I ever going to eat this?"** Faith asked Red.

"I'll eat what you don't finish, okay?" He replied.

Faith nodded and started on the fries first because she wasn't sure how to handle the burger.

She looked over at Red as he squashed his burger to be flatter so he could fit it in his mouth.

_'Clever'_ Faith thought and tried to do the same. Her hands simply weren't big enough to squash the whole burger.

"You want some help?" Red asked forcing back a laugh.

**"Yes please..."** Faith replied embarrassed.

With Red's help she was able to now fit it into her mouth, but she had no way of getting it to her mouth. She mindlessly munched on the fries while trying to think of a way to eat her mouth watering burger.

She eventually came to the idea to move the fries aside and bring the burger over the edge of the plate, and move the plate to the edge of the table. This way she wouldn't have to lift it. She took a bite of the monster burger and the BBQ sauce sprayed out everywhere. All over her face, the table and her dress.

"Was it worth it?" Red laughed to the point where his face went red. Faith could only nod slowly, it was heaven. She didn't get very far into her meal before she was full.

**"Red. If I eat any more I'll explode."**

"Ok, I'll call an assistant to clean you up. Any preferences?"

**"Preferences for what?"**

"Who the assistant will be. Gender, race, species etc."

**"Umm... Just female really."**

Red called the staff room and explained that they need spare clothes for Faith, and that she preferred to have a female help her.

Not long after a rather thin Lopunny knocked on, then opened the door. She was wearing a pale blue uniform which was a little longer than the other uniforms Faith had seen. Her ears were tied back with a scrunchie, and the ends were trimmed, they weren't as fluffy as a normal Lopunny's are. She had a few different outfits suited for an averaged sized Ralts, and two washcloths and towels.

**"I'm here for Faith?"** She stated politely into the room.

Faith told Red she had to go with the Pokémon at the door, she hopped off her chair and hurried over to the Pokémon who came to clean her.

**"Why hello there! You're not too old are you?"** Lopunny asked in a friendly tone as they walked out of the door and down the hallway.

**"No, actually, I was only hatched a couple of days ago."** Faith replied embarrassed.

**"You're still just a baby!"** Lopunny awed in a high pitch.

Faith blushed, her face was red and really hot. She looked down at her feet full of embarrassment.

**"Sorry sweety, didn't mean to embarrass you. Okay we're here."**

Lopunny swiped a card on a terminal then the pair turned into the Pokémon showers, then went through the female door. It was pink with the female symbol on it. Whereas the males were blue with the male symbol. There wasn't many Pokémon in the showers. There was a Sylveon using one of the showers designed to be easier for Pokémon with four legs, a Gotherita with a towel wrapped around herself fiddling around in a small bag, and Lopunny and Faith. The showers were made out of glass, but were opaque so you couldn't see through them. You could usually make out who it was next to you though.

Lopunny picked Faith up and walked into one of the shower stalls. She closed and locked the door then put the soap and shampoo in the little basket attached to the wall under the showerhead. She helped Faith take off the dress she was born with, then undressed herself. She hung the clothes on the rack attached to the door.

**"What temperature would you like the water? Cold, warm or hot?"** Lopunny asked Faith.

**"Could it be a little bit hot? A little bit hotter than just warm?"**

**"Sure can."** Lopunny chirped as she turned the taps. She stood outside the waters' reach with one hand outstretched. After a few seconds she put Faith down, grabbed one of the washcloths and kneeled down to start scrubbing Faith's face.

**"Sorry if I hurt you, I don't mean to."**

Faith was loving the water.

**"This water is perfect!"** She told Lopunny as best she could through the washcloth.

**"Thanks!"** Lopunny responded with a smile.

After Lopunny had finished bathing Faith she started on herself. Faith couldn't help but stare at Lopunny, admiring her toned legs. She was then almost hit by an ear and remembered that she wanted to ask a question.

**"Lopunny, why do you tie your ears back and trim the bottoms?"** Faith asked innocently.

**"Well, ah, you see..."** Lopunny was flustered. She didn't want to have to explain Pokéfiles to a baby. **"I uh, I just want to look different. Distinguishable from other Lopunny."** There was a short pause while Lopunny rinsed the soap off of her body.

**"You won't need to style your hair differently to look different. You have very unique eyes."** Lopunny told Faith.

**"W-what's wrong with my eyes?"** Faith asked worried.

**"Oh nothing, nothing! They're beautiful!" **

**"How are they different?" **Faith asked.

**"Normally, your evolution line has red eyes right?"**

Faith nodded.

**"Your eyes have flecks of green in them, the way they catch light, it's beautiful." **

Faith blushed and turned away.

**"Alrighty, let's get dry."** Lopunny said draping one towel around her neck and picking Faith up with the other. After they were dry Lopunny showed Faith the different outfits she had picked out. **"Okay, I have this one, or this one, this might look good on you..."** Lopunny said as she switched through the outfits. They were mainly the same shape, just different colours and patterns.

After Faith chose a dress, a standard shape, and similar colour to Lopunny's uniform, Lopunny helped Faith get her head through the hole.

**"This one doesn't get put on feet first like your birth dress would, it laces up at the back."** Lopunny explained when Faith looked confused as she brought it up to Faith's head. **"Put your arms up."** Lopunny quickly slid the dress over Faith's small frame and spun her around to do the back up.

**"Thankyou for picking out this dress Lopunny, I really like it."** Faith told her assistant. Lopunny seemed lost in thought. **"Are you okay Lopunny?"** Faith asked concerned.

**"What?"** Lopunny replied clueless, shaking her head a little.

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. Just remembering a dark time in my life."** Lopunny answered.

**"I suppose you don't want to talk about it?" **Faith asked.

**"No."** Lopunny replied bluntly.

**"I figured as much, I could feel it."** Faith responded.

There was a silence, interrupted by the main door opening then swinging shut with a squeak and thud.

Lopunny looked around the pile of stuff she had brought with her. **"Damn, forgot my clothes."** Lopunny muttered.

**"Your uniform is hanging up on the door?"** Faith pointed out confused.

**"This was my last job for the night, I can go home now." **Lopunny explained.

After a few seconds of thought a female human's voice was heard.

"Hey Lopunny? Forget these?" And some clothes appears above the door.

**"Oh my Arceus! Thankyou!"** Lopunny took the clothes and quickly put them on. A pair of denim jeans that loosened as the got lower, a T-shirt with the a cartoon character covering the majority of the front and some underwear.

Faith tugged on Lopunny's jean leg and whispered **"If she is human how did she get in here?" **

**"That's my trainer, I gave her my spare shower card just in case something like this happened. It often does!"** Lopunny laughed. **"She works as a chef here, that's how she knew, I must have left them in the staffroom."** Lopunny picked Faith up and opened the door.

"Oh, who's this? Did you adopt a baby?" The trainer asked jokingly. Lopunny rolled her eyes and held up Faith's dress. It was covered in sauce. "Did those burgers go to your room little one? I knew I put too much sauce on them. Sorry hun."

**"It-it is alright..."** Faith replied shyly.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the little one's room, then we can go home. Oh, guess who's coming over again tonight?"

Lopunny's eyes widened and she started to feel happy enough for Faith to pick up on it.

**"Do you know who it is?"** Faith asked the now hopping Lopunny.

**"It's my boyfriend! Well technically her boyfriend but I'm together with one of his Pokémon and they don't seem to care."** Replied excitedly.

Faith didn't really understand so she just kept quiet.

They dropped Faith off back at Joshua's room and dashed off. When Faith looked around she saw that Red's Raichu was out of his Pokéball and was standing on a chair beside Josh's bed. He looked sad and Faith could feel he felt some blame. But also some anger.

**"Hello?"** Faith spoke to Raichu.

**"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Raichu. Nice to meet you."** The orange mouse Pokémon stated.

**"Why do you feel the way you do?"**

**"What do you mean?" **

**"I mean, I know how you feel. It is my talent."**

Raichu sighed. **"If I wasn't sick, I would've been there to help. I feel bad about not being there. I know he's Red's offspring, but I feel responsible for him, as if he were my own."** Raichu confessed.

**"What about why you are angry? Are you angry at yourself?"** Faith asked innocently.

Raichu sighed. **"If you must know, I'm angry at Charizard, he has the type advantage over the Beedrill, and he's heaps stronger too! But he couldn't defend Josh, or you for that matter. I heard they almost took you."** Raichu was getting worked up over his words.

Faith started to feel Raichu's anger and it made her feel sick in her stomach. Raichu noticed and immediately apologised.

Faith suddenly felt Josh calling out to her. He was afraid of something. Faith tried to get in but couldn't. This feeling of helplessness didn't fit right with her, as she'd just gotten over the first time. She could feel him reaching out for anyone, anything, that he could. Faith started to cry, she started to feel his fear. The fear was the strongest feeling, but there was also helplessness, anger, confusion and negative anticipation.

There was a sudden strong surge of this cocktail of emotion. It hit Faith like a truck. She fell unconscious within seconds. Before she fully went, though, she managed to get into Josh's mind.


End file.
